


A Girl So Sweet

by KatLeePT



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could the Mad Hatter deny himself a girl so sweet? The answer is simple: He can not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl So Sweet

        His dark eyes lit and focused upon his intended target with an arousing fury. His pale face began to twitch slightly as the hat sank lower and lower upon the unexpecting girl's head. The corners of his mouth twitched as she tried to shove the hat back up only to find that her feeble hands pushing against the fabric were of as much use to her as though she were trying to move a mountain. His lips curled slowly into a deviously wicked grin as the girl struggled, her shouts going unheard in the forest except for others who wanted her as badly as he did.

        His gloved fingers coiled through the still night air as the hat lowered ever further down the blonde child's face. Her screams became muffled as it covered her mouth, and as the sound of her panicked voice seemed to grow further and further away, the sole man's grin became ever more wicked until his eyes and fangs gleamed like the Devil itself held him in his possession.

        The hat continued its journey over the girl's chin to her throat, and as it began to expand on its way down her arms, he threw back his head in uproarious laughter. His diabolical laugh carried through the forest, sending chills down the spines of all who heard it, as his enchanted hat continued to suck down its prey and he continued to feed off of the girl's innocent soul.

        They had branded him as a lunatic before he had come here, and even now he knew the others whispered about him. Some thought he was the Devil's son; others believed him to be old Lucifer himself. Only he knew the truth, and he would never share it with another soul. They shivered and hid in their holes as he continued to dine upon the child's essence, his maniacal laughter shaking the very trees to their roots and his eyes and fangs gleaming with his monstrous delight.

        The girl's feet disappeared inside the hat's enlarged brim, and he ran his tongue over his fangs and lips, pleased with the best meal he had dined upon in decades. A popping sound reverberated through the now-shimmering air, and everything went black once more as the hat, now returned to its original size, fell through the air. He reached out and whisked it into his grip with an elegance few of his ilk held in their possession.

        He returned his top hat to its rightful place upon his head, straightened the lapels of his jacket, licked his lips once more to make certain not a drop remained, crooked his cane over his arm, and resumed his walk. The Mad Hatter whistled merrily as he headed for the evening's tea party. Although he was now full, it would have simply been bad manners to not show up, and rude was not in his vocabulary. His cheery whistle echoed eerily in the forest where not even an owl dared hoot.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
